A Moment of Tenderness and Truth
by Silraen
Summary: A part from the X-Files movie from Scully's point of view...very touching...


A Moment of Tenderness and Truth

"Scully. Scully, you gotta see this." I heard an awestruck voice murmur in my ear.

I moaned softly, my voice cracking with the cold as I came back to consciousness. I was barely aware of anything but for the icy, cold wind that screamed at me, through me...penetrating my clothes to my skin. It seemed to seep its way into my very being, my very soul. I shivered convulsively, and I tried to move...to curl up...to block the wind...to shield myself from its brutality.

"Scully."

I knew that voice...that deep, husky voice...that voice. Suddenly, I was aware of an arm surrounding me, a strong arm that protected me from the bitter cold. I knew that touch, that gentle yet protective touch...I have felt so many times before this. Mulder. It was Mulder shielding me from the freezing cold...God...it was so cold.

"Scully," he whispered again, now pleading with me. I could feel him hugging me closer to him. I moaned again, even softer this time, as if my voice had stopped wanting to work. God, I couldn't move...it was so cold. All I wanted to do was to give in...to let it take me over. I didn't want to feel the pain any longer.

"Dana."

_Mulder..._

No. I would not let it take me. I blinked and found the will to raise my head, and to look up into his eyes, to reassure him that I was here...that I could hear him. A smile formed at the corners of his mouth as his tender gaze met mine. His hazel depths, those hazel depths that spoke more than words could ever speak, glimmered with joy and relief. He glanced up into the sky, then met my gaze again. This time, only one emotion remained in his eyes. Love. I watched him as he lay his head upon the snow, his face turning paler, his eyes closing as if he were a child falling asleep in bed. The arm that had been around me so tight was now limp and it slipped from my waist.

_Mulder..._

With all the strength I had left, I inched my way even closer to him and I pulled him to me. I squeezed my eyes shut as a single tear formed and dropped onto his cold, damp head. I wrapped my arms tightly around him, my legs covering his and I willed my strength to him. I cradled him, warming him, willing him to live. I buried my face into his hair, thanking God for him.

I loved him. I loved him so much, and I knew I would never, ever love another. This man who I held in my arms now had risked his life for me, had almost died to free me, and I knew that I would do the same for him without a moment's hesitation. He's the bravest of hearts, he's the strongest of souls. He's my light in the dark...he's the place I call home.

I closed my eyes and kissed the top of his head, rocking him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth as the howling wind and whirling snow whistled past us. _I'll always be here, Mulder. When the storm rises up...when the shadows descend, every beat of my heart, every day without end, every second I live, that's the promise I make...and that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes. I will stand like a rock. I will bend 'till I break, 'till there's no more to give, if that's what it takes. I will risk everything, I will fight, I will bleed, I will lay down my life, if that's what you need, every second I live, that's the promise I make...and that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes. Through the wind and the rain, through the smoke and the fire, when the fear rises up, when the wave's ever higher.I will lay down my heart, my body, my soul...I will hold on all night, and never let go. Every second I live, that's the promise I make...and that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes. Every day...if that's what it takes._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading, everyone! Um, this is my first fanfic I've done of Mulder and Scully without the help of anyone, and I hoped you enjoyed it! {Some of you may recognize some of the thoughts Scully is thinking - and they're from a song called If That's What It Takes sung by Celine Dion and written by Jean-Jacques and Phil Galdston. Oh, and btb, please review! Thanks.}


End file.
